Kingdom Hearts: Revolution Wars
by Kima Kyasuirn
Summary: crossover of different anime


REVOTLUTION WARS

Chapter 1

in Twilight town

sora: kima what the heck are you doing  
kima: well shopping of course!  
sora: -- girls and their shopping --  
kima: oh stop complaining!  
sora: ...  
kima: nn  
sora: sits down well hurry up kima  
kima: ok done! well whatcha think? wearing a sapphire blue kimono with orange flower print; hair is in a bun with sapphire chopstick holding the bun up  
sora: blinks and looks at his blonde haired female friend uhhhh blushes slightly but it's not noticeable looks nice grins  
kima: nn thanks! now you need something to wear sora  
sora: WHA? WHY?  
kima: well 'cause you're growing out of your clothes and you need knew ones anyway.. hmmm same problem i have but i got new clothes..  
sora: 00 my clothes aren't getting too small for me  
kima: has a secret crush on him sighs ok ok not today..  
sora: YES!  
kima: but..  
sora: huh!  
kima: tommarow we're comin' back and getting you knew clothes .. if you like it or not! starts to walk out of town square  
walking out of townsquare they enter where the houses and inns and hotels are  
sora: yawns wow tonight really got me tired  
kima: you didn't do anything i ran around and crap and still have energy to spare  
sora: easy for you to say.. --  
the two walk into the hotel and go to their room..they enter their room in scilence  
kima: sigh sora i'm ganna change so could you wait outside  
sora: ... gets up and walks outside  
kima: nn he's so kawaii.. changes and walks outside the room wearing tan shorts that are like squoting shorts and a blue tangtop equiped with her orange backpack with extra stuff and her portable screwdriver attached to her utilatiy belt  
sora: sitting down with his keyblade in his hand  
kima: ready sora? nn  
sora: huh? oh jumps up/gets up HAI!  
kima; ok then let-ahhh got hit by something  
sora: KIMA! you ok?  
kione: eeep! sorry kima!  
kima: it's ok kione where have you been?  
kione: oh just fighting some heartless with Roxes and Draco..  
a dragon and a boy that looks very much like sora come up behind kione  
roxes: hi  
draco: ...  
sora: grins  
a light appears the five friends and they find themselves in a strange place like looks like a forest  
kima: where are we? huh? GAHHH MY CLTHES ARE..are AWSOME LOOKIN'! now wearing dress type thing with straps conecting at the neck and shows her back; the dress has a long slit on the sides and she's wearing black shorts under it with a strap around her leg with a pouch; the dress is orange with sapphire trims and a rain drop in the middle-bottom front of it the colored sapphire blue  
sora: wearing his usual black KH2 clothes blinks wow  
kione: oooo cool!  
roxes: kinda wearing his regular clothes but has shorts on hmm  
a knife/arrow wizzes through the crew and hits a tree leaving kima puzzled 'cause she knows what it was  
kima: huh? walks to the tree and pulls the object out a kunai?  
sora: what the heck is a kunai?  
kione; a wha?  
roxes; huh?  
kima: a Kunai. It's used by ninjas. They're many types of ninja's from many villages such as The hidden Leaf Village of Kohona (sp?)  
sora: since when did you know all of this  
kione; yeah have you been here before 'cause it shure does seem like it  
roxes: ... listening  
kima: well i don't know if we're where i think we are but i was raised in Kohona Village  
another kunai zips passed them this time pinning someone to a tree  
sora: GAHHH pinned to the tree by a spiked part of his hair  
kima: sora are you o- huh? catches a shireken and throws it back where it came from everyone take cover!  
kione and roxes: HAI! does  
kima: ...  
a figure runs toward kima and lunges  
kima: blocks the attackers attack and now is looking at their face in surprise NARUTO! NARUTO IS THAT YOU!  
naruto: huh? who are you! how do you know me!  
sora: kima how do you know him  
kione: yeah how?  
roxes: nods  
naruto: kima? ...KIMA? IS IT REALLY YOU KIMA! backs up and now is in front of everyone and not in an attacking position  
kima: hai! naruto it is me .. i guess we're where i thought we were.. oh naruto where's sakura and sasuke?  
naruto: ... sakura is training to be a medical ninja and sasuke he.. he went to Orochimaru to gain power..  
kima: gasp oh my i'm sorry i wasn't here  
sora: GRRRR! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!  
naruto; oh sorry .. how 'bout i exsplain everything back at the village with one of the Hokage..  
kima, sora, kione, and roxes: nod and fallow the orange clothed boy with lines on his cheeks

naruto: here we are  
kima: origotto naruto  
naruto: huh? wait kima fallow me inside everyone else stay out here and wait  
naruto and kima enter the house  
sora: hmmmm why kima?  
kione: heh i think naruto has the hots for kima smirks  
roxes: hai  
sora: WHA!  
kima: huh?  
naruto: konichiwa kakashi and sakura what a surprise  
kakashi; not really we told you we'll meet you here later today  
sakura: yeah baka! huh? sees kima uhh naruto who's she?  
kima: huh oh im' K-  
kakashi: Kima Kyasurin is it not long time no see?  
kima: ... hai ... i missed this place for a lon- huh eyes get wide RAMEN! EATS RAMEN THAT SHE SEES  
naruto: HEY that's mine!  
kima: blinks gomen naruto i haven't eaten if days hands naruto the ramen nn you need this more than i do nn  
naruto: blushes eh?  
kakashi; hmm seems naruto picked up a raises his pinkie  
naruto: 00 she's not!  
kima: 00 i'm not his ... 00 girlfriend  
sora: hears and brakes down the door HA I KNEW I- HUH?1 it? what the!  
kione; behind sora sora baka bibi-kun in looseing kima to another guy sighs  
roxes: nods  
sora: IIIAAA!  
kima: grrrrrr  
kakashi: hmm seems to be more of you.  
sora: DUH! grrrrr and you! points to naruto  
naruto: Eh!  
sora: kima-chan isn't you girlfriend got that!  
kima: thinks: sora-kun ummmm sora-kun naruto is my childhood friend  
sora: WHA!  
kione: hai you didn't notice that?  
roxes: WHAT? THEY ARE!  
kione: sighs and slaps her forehead huh? looks around where's draco?  
kakashi: you mean the dragon does a hand sign and a puff af smoke appears and in it is draco it seems to be a summon of yours  
kione: oh  
kima: sighs and deos hand movments KONO NO JUTSU! a tiger appears before them well a small tiger  
kione: wow!  
sora: blinks and thinks: wow kima-chan.. awsome  
roxes: AWWW KAWAII! hugs tiger  
kima: anime sweat drop  
kono: hello again kakashi  
kakashi: HAI nn  
sora: 00 AHHHH IT TALKS!  
naruto: of course it does  
kione: ...  
roxes: still huggin' kono  
kima: ... i figured it out kakashi  
kakashi: nani?  
kima; i was sealed with the kitsune like naruto but with the white tiger Kono .. naruto has the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi sealed in him and i have the giant White tiger Kono  
kakashi: how?  
the tiger disappears  
roxes: awww pouts  
kima: my chakara  
kakashi: true  
kima: .. well enough talk about that i'm starved lets eat!  
naruto: FINALLY!  
sakura: thinks: wow naruto seems different .. hmmmm is it because of this girl?  
everyone: anime fall  
kione: nods  
roxes: as long as i get to hold the striped kitty some mores  
everyone: anime fall

A FEW DAYS LATER THE CREW GET USED TO THE PLACE AND GOT PUT IN NINJA GROUPS AND ARE TRAINING WITH THIER TEACHER THEY ARE AS FALLOWS:  
KAKASHI: NARUTO KIMA SORA  
IRUKA: SAKURA KIONE ROXES

kima: hahaha you guys can't catch us :P  
naruto: hahah hai!  
naruto and kima drew on the hokage's faces and are now being chased  
ninja's: get back here! chaseing them and loses sight of them  
kima: we lost 'em naruto bumps into a person and falls down and looks up eH! SORA!  
sora: kima what did you and naruto do this time?  
kima: same as usual  
naruto: hahaha yeah!  
later that day kima sora and naruto are cleaning the hokage's faces  
sora: i didn't even do anything  
kima: scrubbing get scrubbing sora!  
sora: hmph! does  
naruto: it's ganna take us all day sighs and starts scrubbing  
kakashi: well that's what you get!  
sora: GAHHH when did you get here! gasps  
kima: -- he's been here.  
naruto: ...  
kima: GRRRRR! AHHH SCREW ALL THIS SCRUBBING! does strange hands sign TSUNAMI NO JUTSU! a giant sunami washes the hokage's face clean there job done in less than two seconds..  
sora: 00 YA COULD'VE DONE THAT A LONG TIME AGO!  
kakashi; hmmm it seems as if she barely used any chakara at all  
naruto: YAY! RAMEN TIME!  
kima: YEAH!


End file.
